It is common for computers to be positioned in rooms having an additional floor level above the floor of the room to conceal the required wiring. Large main frame computers require a tremendous amount of wiring to provide high voltage and low voltage for operation, as well as heating, ventilating, and air conditioning for the surrounding atmosphere in order to provide a proper working environment for the computer itself and for its operators. Prior to the present invention, the high voltage and low voltage wires were maintained in separate metal conduits called raceways which provided little flexibility for movement. These raceways were usually rectangular electrical conduits laid out on a gridwork having six to ten foot centers which used T's and elbows to position the raceway properly. The raised access flooring support structure was secured by a series of mechanical fasteners such as nuts and bolts. The raceways were positioned below the raised access floor.
If movement of the main frame computer was required, or if additional equipment had to be added, the operator would have to unfasten the bolts securing the access flooring over a wide area, and literally disassemble the raceways in order to reposition it in accordance with the new position of the main frame computer.
Additionally, if repair work had to be done, this would also entail unfastening the bolts securing the access flooring and cutting through or disassembling the raceway conduit until the problem wiring was located. This resulted in an excessive amount of down time for a computer as well as the expenditure of large amounts of time for repair and/or relocation activities.
It is an object of this invention to provide a flexible and easily accessible means for altering the position of wiring used with main frame computers, permitting the easy movement of the computers themselves.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a means for doing away with electrical conduits used to segregate low voltage wires and high voltage wires used in conjunction with main frame computers.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a means for securing the structural components of access floor for use in main frame computer rooms without employing mechanical fasteners.